


Appreciate a Dragon Day

by Nina_17



Series: One Shot Drarry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Appreciate a Dragon Day, Dragon appreciation day, Drarry, Gifts, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Draco finds out he's appreciated.





	Appreciate a Dragon Day

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Appreciate a Dragon Day so I thought I would Show Draco a little appreciation.

Dragon Appreciation Day

  


Draco woke up to find a small box at the end of his bed. He checked the room and there was nothing suspicious and the charm he did to detect magic showed the box had none. He opened the box cautiously and found a plush snake. There was no note but Draco found the grey plush adorable. He was still suspicious so he placed back in the box and the placed the box inside his desk under a charm. Draco didn’t mention the snake to anyone hoping that the person responsible would make themselves know, but no one did.

At breakfast, a standard post owl dropped off an envelope. It was addressed to him but didn’t have the senders name on it. When he opened it he read a small missive about how much he was appreciated by his peers and how people had noticed a change since the returned to repeat their seventh year. He was quite emotional but held it in until he made it to the boy's bathroom where he was able to shed some happy tears.

Over the rest of the day he had received over a dozen notes and gifts from an unnamed source. The only clue was that all the notes or boxes had the same handwriting. He didn’t know what to think of any of it. He had made some new friends this year. Some of which he might have considered foes at one point but none that would go through so much effort for him.

At the end of the day, after supper, Draco was sitting on his bed reading when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He looked around and was about to move the snake, dragon, bear plushes he had on his bed when the door opened and Harry Potter walked through the door.

“You could have waited until I let you in Potter. It’s the polite thing to do.”

“Yes, but I was afraid you would ignore me.”

“Well, we will never know now, will we. Now, what can I do for you?”

“I came to bring you this.” Harry pulled out an envelope from his robes and handed them to Draco. Draco looked at the envelope and say his name in the same writing he had seen all day. He opened the envelope. He pulled out a handmade greeting card with a picture of a dragon. When he opened it he read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you had a great day and see that you are quite appreciated by those around you. Not just today but every day._

_Yours,  
HJP_

_P.S. Happy Appreciate a Dragon Day_

Draco read over the car twice more before looking up to see a blushing Harry. He took a moment to gather himself before he looked at him again.

“You did this?” Harry nodded. Draco got out of bed and hugged him. It only took a moment for Harry to wrap his arms around Draco. “Thank you,” Draco said as he pulled away.

“Now that that’s over I was wondering if maybe you might want to go with me to dinner this weekend.”

“Like on a date?”

“Well, yes.”

“Okay, but on one condition.”

“What?”

“I pick the place and you pay.” Harry smiled and nodded. Draco smiled and pulled Harry into another hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate a Dragon Day is January 16, 2018. But due to the late hour in my time zone (PST), this will look like it was posted on the 17. This is what I get for procrastinating.


End file.
